


Manifesto

by trixie_b



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_b/pseuds/trixie_b
Summary: This piece doesn't respond to any particular prompt, but instead in inspired by the often made statement that Freddie willed himself into being.Big thanks to nastally for this weekend.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 24
Collections: Freddie Mercury Weekend 2020!





	Manifesto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nastally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/gifts).



> This piece doesn't respond to any particular prompt, but instead in inspired by the often made statement that Freddie willed himself into being.
> 
> Big thanks to nastally for this weekend.

Manifesto

I am the creature of my own making.  
Michelangelo-like, I have sculpted myself from  
The rock, the marble, the clay  
And I stand; a work of my own art.

I am my own Frankenstein;  
My own Pygmalion;  
The self-made man  
Who will not be circumscribed.  
Your words cannot contain me.

I am the embodied contradiction:  
The shy diva;  
The kind terror;  
The modest egoist;  
The diplomat who creates my own wars  
To bring about my life.

I am the voice, the notes,  
The space between the chords.  
I sing in every key  
A symphony of my own composition  
Conducting my own story.

I am the creature of my own making:  
I do not ask for forgiveness.  
I refuse to apologise  
For what I have created;  
An act of will, exemplified.


End file.
